Typically, fluid containers are used to store a fluid or material, which can be emptied from the container by manually lifting and tilting the container or by using a drain on the fluid container. For example, if the fluid container is a multiple use container, it is desirable to remove any fluid or material stored in the container before the container is cleaned. Currently, fluid containers that include drains for removing any fluid or material disposed within the container fail to provide adequate drainage of the fluid or material being stored within the container and require a user to lift or tilt the container to effectuate complete drainage. The structural arrangements of the these containers create pockets of fluid and/or material at the bottom of the container, which increases the time required to clean the containers and decreases the extent of drainage that a user can achieve without lifting or tilting the container.
Therefore, a need exists for new and useful fluid containers, fluid container systems, and associated methods and kits.